russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC
IBC is a major commercial television television network in the Philippines. It is the country's largest, oldest and third leading television network with an advertising revenues of ₱13 billion for the fiscal year 2012. It is owned and operated by the sequestered radio and television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was launched on 1961 as the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corportion and among the third television networks in the Philippines. Its headquarters is in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with regional offices and news bureaus in over 18 provincial areas throughtout the country. The flagship television station of IBC in Metro Manila is DZTV-TV (VHF channel 13) while provincially, the network operates through IBC Regional of 18 originating stations, 16 strategically located relay stations and 4 affiliate television stations making it the most expansive television network in the country. It's programming is also available outside the Philippines as a premium of the brand Global IBC. The network is all set for digital terrestrial television broadcast and jaiting for the permission from the National Telecommunication Commission. History IBC traces its history to the third Philippine television station DZTV-TV, owned by Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation. The late Andres Soriano, owwer of the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald, was started the first broadcast in 1960 and television in 1961. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. Andres would acquire the channel in 1962. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Mega Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. Islands Broadcasting Corporation under Mr. Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts while its broadcast sentai, tokusatsu and anime, including Battle Ball, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Bioman, Super Sentai and YuYu Hakusho were topping the ratings. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for The Best Station Identification in the said year. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 1999, entered the scene in 1996 with PBA Games as its major program and continued until 2002 and return in 2011. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for the wider global reach. In 1998, the network has launched its all-Filipino flagship news program called Express Balita, become the national flagship newscasts, led by news anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. By 2000, IBC brought the PBA on Viva TV because the company with Viva Entertainment absorbtion of Vintage Television for the past three years ago, it also the PBA games shared with NBN-4 in 2003. In the following sports program, IBC relaunched as Viva-TV, the primetime slot that aired on Channel 13 to produce hit drama series like May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Kagat ng Dilim, Dear Heart, Habang May Buhay and H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, and sitcom Gags Must Be Crazy when it become popularly franchise from established popular shows. Since then, IBC 13 now reached the number 3 among TV network at the same point in audience share and the ratings, and the first in the Philippines to be the number 3 last 1998 relaunched. IBC's TV companions, with the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network to bring in more viewers after IBC become the number 3 leading network. In 2001, Viva-TV begin to produce local version of game shows The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano) and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon) which airs on IBC. The two top networks of ABS-CBN, GMA Network and ABC were forced to include franchised game shows to their programming lineup within Philippine networks. Also, it has the popularly aired the Mexican soap opera as telenovela Carita de Angel, Siempre Te Amare and Maria del Cielo on daytime and Por Un Beso on primetime airs on IBC after the success of telenovelas the are two top networks GMA Network and ABS-CBN in their programming lineup and introduced popular Tagalog dubbed anime series in Japanlike Akazukin Cha Cha (the voice of Antoinette Taus as Cha Cha), Crayon Shin Chan (the voice of Andrew E. as Shin Chan) and Cyborg Kurochan (the voice of Ogie Alcasid as Kurochan) which airs on the evening slot. In late 2007, IBC Management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. In June 30, 2012, Viva Entertainment announced that plans to buy IBC-13 last April 4, 2011 to become part of Vic Del Rosario-owned network as it is privatized last June 30, 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days (as in Viva-TV) and the entertainment network reformatted and renamed as VIVA, which become the Home of the Stars. Rosario said Viva Entertainment, would produce a new lineup of more entertainment programs while IBC-13 would continue to be responsible for news and public affairs programming and operation of the stations. Last 2011, IBC relaunched its present advertising campaign, branding and slogan, Kapinoy (literally means "a member of the Pinoy"), which it believes reaffirms the network's commitment to quality Kapinoy programming that will foster the morals and values that are ostensibly upheld in many Filipino culture, families and children. The same day, IBC relaunched with new corporate logo for Filipino-esque from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with an international reach become through its relay stations, IBC-13 programs were senn across the archipelago and Southeast Asia and programming started airing in 50 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network, and the new transmitter as IBC Tower localed along San Francisaco Del Monte, Quezon City. At the same time, the new tagline Sa IBC-13, Ikaw ang No.3 campaign for the No.3 network to promote the Viva-TV programs. Also part of their success in the deal with HiT Entertainment to produce children's television programs Barney and Friends franchise, which is start last April 2003 effectively revitalized interest for children in the Philippines with Barney characters. As of January 1, 2013 at 12:00 midnight, is the official IBC Analog Transmitter (DZTV-TV) are they now using Horizontal Polarization or Elliptical Polarization, during watching Ronda Trese at midnight. As of now, from being corporate relaunched a new advertising campaign and slogan Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!, which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new being aired by its competitors at the time, IBC's new management wanted to improve their broadcasts by airing some of its classic programs as IBC Classics, it gianted popularly for new telenovela Rosalinda starring Thalia and Fernando Carrillo and asianovela My Daughter the Flower airing on Viva-TV on IBC, also introduced animated series Pop Pixie and Winx Club to the Philippines and also with anime series like Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Crayon Shin Chan and Akazukin Chacha with phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and talent search show Born to be a Star. Alongside to the Viva-TV block as home to the NBA and PBA games as well as pro boxing, and WWE events in the sports programming, its flagship news program Express Balita and Ronda Trese together with Good Take, Linawin Natin, Pulsong Pinoy, Angara ng Bayan, Snooky and Nora Mismo, magazine show Cooltura, lifestyle show Chinatown TV and noontime variety show Lunch Break as well as its home to the award-winning Kapinoy children's programming like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and KapinoyLand. By the 2013, IBC is the official broadcaster of the 2013 World Youth Day, which return to the visit of Pope Francis to the country (together with PTV and Radyo ng Bayan). In the statement released in April 11, 2013, Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced that will continue to reign on primetime under the blocktime agreement of The Kapinoy Network with Viva Entertainment. According to article, IBC chairman Eric Canoy that in pursuant to A) 26 nwhich restored its archives, hopefully The Kapinoy Network re-air them as IBC Classics. At the same time, IBC is now a member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) to promote membership. IBC also beefed up their news programs with Express Balita, anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan, and Ronda Trese, anchored by Tony Velasquez and Czarinah Lusuegro. Other reputable news programs followed, such as Snooky, Linawin Natin, Report Kay Boss and Bitag are the public affairs shows and the top-rating talk shows like Joey & Teysi, Noel @ Late Night and Showbiz Star. The entertainment programs of IBC were also beefed up with a mix of programs producing homegrown shows made an impact on Filipino viewers (Happy TODAS, Sandy's Romance, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Whattaboys, Lunch Break, Once Upon a Time, TODAS Kids, Born to be a Superstar, I Need Romance, Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime, KapinoyLand, DMZ-TV, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Tumbok Revolution,'' ''The Million Second Quiz ''ad ''Sic O'Clock News Naman, etc.) and the home of the NBA and PBA basketball for the top of the ratings. The popular anime series in Japan including Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Kuroko's Basketball and Time Quest on the surgence of hit animés on Philippine television. The network has also gained popularity with a hit telenovela La Madrastra and a hit Koreanovela Glory Jane. The top networks are ABS-CBN and GMA Network forced to include Mexican telenovelas, Japanese animes and asianovelas to their programming lineup. Mascots IBC-13, the sequestered mascot dressed in a Filipino shirts hat introduced by the brand in 2012 is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines. 'Puppets' From the success of Kapinoy mascots, IBC 13 also another first in puppets in a Filipino hat introducing by the brand by September 30, 2012 is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines. 'Slogans' Programming Most of the program line-up of IBC are originally produced by the company's pioneered various genres in television production unit. These include the programs like the popular basketball tournaments for the NBA and PBA games and the boxing matches from world-renowned boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire, ranging from musical and variety shows, reality shows, game shows, entertainment and lifestyle talk shows, sitcoms and gag shows. Soap operas and drama anthologies are produced by Viva Television while news, documentaries, and public affairs programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and other independent production outfit while licensed franchises from abroad are co-produced by the licensee. Some 10 percent of the program line-up of IBC though are imported from abroad, these include television series from, these include the television series from Mexico, Korea and Taiwan, animation from Japan and United States, local movies from Regal Films and Viva Films. IBC also airs the special events like the awarding events, Miss Universe beauty pageant and the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. Competition On its reception from 1977 until 1988, IBC reached the number 1 television network in the country, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with showing the full length Tagalog films and its primetime lineup with hits like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Sic O'Clock News, Goin' Bananas, Chicks to Cicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Kulit Bulilit, Eh Kasi, Babae!, CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment), See True, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Pinoy Thriller and The Sharon Cuneta Show catapulted IBC ranked behind the number one slot among the 4 television networks. Since its inception last 1998, IBC is now reaching the strong number 3 most-watched television network among the competiton for the two leading TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network, according to the AGB Nielsen-Media Research and Kantar Media Philippines survey when it began the NBA and PBA games. In 2011, TNS/Kantar Philippines will begin with the media research, although audience measurement and the number 3 behind among the TV networks. Upon this 2012, it gained popularity airing its first reality talent search contest Born to be a Superstar lead the ratings game, the top-rating game shows Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, the sitcom Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, gag show Happy TODAS, the afternoon teleserye Before I Fall in Love, the fantaserye My Batang Momay and the primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love. At turn of the first decade of the country, the competition is up against its closest competitors with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Moreover, the data released by AGB Nielsen survey show the Mega Manila data, which favors GMA in Mega Manila ratings while Kantar Media releases the Total Philippines ratings (National Urban and Rural Households), which favors ABS-CBN and IBC. Regional Network The IBC Regional Network is the provincial network subsidiary of IBC. It is responsible for simultaneously airing most of the shows seen on IBC's flagship station in the provinces. The IBC Regional Network has several stations in each region outside Mega Manila to ensure nationwide coverage. The local stations also produce their own newscasts which air prior to Express Balita and other local programming which air on Sundays. IBC Regional glorified its roots while reaching out wider audience in 2011, consistently building on local content and developing infrastructure to deliver better service and cement its position as the top-rating regional network in the country. Regional versions of favorite TV shows were created, enabling IBC to reach out and connect with wider audiences worldwide. The launch of the local government TV coverage Subgo TV in Cebu and Dabaw TV in Davao, provided more relevance to regional audiences. Controversies In recent years, IBC has been involved in several controversies involving its subsidiaries and programming. 'Suspended by the MTRCB' Two major incidents involving IBC haved involved the network's primetime block by Viva Entertainment. When this year, the Broadcast City suspended by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB). The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors was suspended from the reporters of IBC News and Current Affairs are Marwin Llanza, Pia Castro, Lil Mateo and Jeffrey Zaide becoming the suspended reporters for 2-weeks. Reporter Jeffrey Zaide and Lil Mateo harsh and vengeful verbal responses fake Mike Arroyo on its live broadcast. Arroyo also filled additional reporter against Jeffrey Zaide prosecutors action police denied the charges as gentleman Mike Arroyo to against killing debt-fee demanded killing 50 focked people tampered. The suspended of privatization in Broadcast City to kill the burning fire among the two sequestered stations are Radio Philippines Network and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation were the location suspension. The MTRCB suspended the IBC news reporters from two weeks of July 22-August 2, 2013 to the suspension location killers. Channel 13 is questioning the agency's action, declaring that threaten the freedom of the press. The brawl behind that Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz decision to suspend IBC Board of Directors. 'Privatized Controversy' The suspended in a privatization for IBC was sequestered by the government of PCGG will compare to suspension of the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) plans to suspended which the rumors and deniedto kill and burning the Broadcast City in Quezon City office was prematurely filed. Since were not be sold to the network and even the privatization afloat in this time. Some studio equipment, cameras, lightning and props in cash and budgets in the radio-TV operations of programming and airtime of them. 'Kapinoy Network against ABS-CBN' In July 2013, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment filed a lawsuit against the management of ABS-CBN Corporation, the leading conglomerate media company of violating the suspension of MTRCB. As IBC also continues to be dominated by the two leading network ABS-CBN and GMA Network. IBC argues restriction of foreign wentities to operate and owns a Filipino company especially on the broadcast media company. IBC dispites ABS-CBN that iw was established to nurd the anti-network laws. Divisions *IBC News and Current Affairs *IBC Entertainment TV *IBC Kids *IBC Engineering *I-Post *IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department *IBC Foundation, Inc. *IBC Creative Communications Management *News Archive *TOC (Technical Operations Center) *Entertainment *Traffic References External links *IBC's Official Website *IBC on Facebook *IBC on Multiply Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television networks Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila television